


О бутонах и инстинктах

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Virginity Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Моян ПВП





	О бутонах и инстинктах

\- Не смотри на меня так.

\- Как? - спрашивает Деян, продолжая пожирать его взглядом.

\- Как будто ты не хочешь смотреть ни на кого больше.

***

Деян властно раздвигает его ноги, но целует нежно, иногда только прикусывая чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Мо вздрагивает и пытается свести ноги обратно, но Деян держит крепко и, словно в отместку, разводит его бедра шире.

Мо кусает губы и тяжело дышит, но пока ему удается сдерживать неприличные звуки, рождающиеся где-то глубоко внутри. Он боится что-то сказать, попросить, боится сам себя. Член прижат к животу, на кончике поблескивает капля смазки. Он может сколько угодно сдерживать стоны и пытаться отстраниться, но тело выдает его с головой. Мо как никогда благодарен этому. У него не хватило бы духу сказать, что он умирает каждый раз, когда Деян приближается губами к его паху, а потом отстраняется и начинает двигаться обратно к колену.

Вопреки тому что думает Деян, он далеко не девственник. Женщин в его жизни было несколько и ему с ними было хорошо, но с Деяном это что-то совсем другое. Никто еще не ласкал его так, пытаясь свести с ума любовью и нежностью. Когда Деян в очередной раз почти касается губами его паха, Мо не выдерживает и стонет, громко и призывно. Капелька смазки на животе уже превратилась в небольшую лужицу. Пальцы рук побелели от того, как сильно он сжимает простыни. Деян только хмыкает и задирает его ноги выше, почти складывая пополам.

\- Нет, Деян, не надо, - умоляет он, сгорая от стыда и возбуждения, когда чувствует горячий язык, скользящий по расселине между ягодиц. Деян не останавливается. Мо понимает, что сбился на арабский и надо попросить еще раз, потому что это слишком стыдно и откровенно, но потом Деян начинает вылизывать его и все мысли вышибает из головы.

***

\- Не хочешь меня?

\- Хочу. Но Деян, ты же знаешь, это плохая идея.

\- Я знаю только то, что ты меня с ума сводишь. Первое о чем я думаю по утрам это ты. Засыпая, думаю о тебе. Если ты не хочешь, я пойму, но если хочешь и не можешь решиться - позволь мне сделать этот выбор, взять этот грех на себя.

***

Мягкие волоски чуть щекочут губы, пока не намокают от его слюны. Мо стонет что-то на своем родном языке, но вскоре затихает. Деян поднимает взгляд и видит ровные белые зубы, сомкнутые вокруг смуглой ладони.

Вот как. Мо еще не готов себя отпустить, а значит Деяну нужно стараться получше.

Он сводит колени Мо вместе и оставляет одну руку держать их навесу, в то время как другая его рука тянется к блестящей от слюны дырочке. Большим и указательным пальцем он натягивает кожу вокруг ануса, заставляя его чуть приоткрыться и, облизнувшись, ныряет языком внутрь. Мо горячий и гладкий, упругие мышцы не сразу поддаются его напору и Деян на секунду представляет, как сладко они будут сжиматься вокруг его члена. Он стонет в голос и ему вторит протяжный стон Мо. После этого Деян чувствует, как расслабляется и раскрывается для него этот нежный бутон. Ужасно пошлое сравнение, но оно идеально подходит. В мыслях он не раз срывал этот цветок. После того как Мо признался, что никогда не спал с мужчинами, Деян знал, что будет его первым. 

Он никогда не замечал за собой страсти к дефлорации, ему было откровенно плевать на опытность своих партнеров, главное чтобы было желание, но Мо разбудил в нем что-то первобытное, на уровне инстинктов. Возможно во всем виноваты чужие взгляды, жадные, восхищенные, влюбленные. Мо не замечал их или делал вид что не замечал, но Деян все видел и бесился. Сам на себя бесился за эту ревность, особенно учитывая что до недавнего времени Мо был ему только другом, ничего больше. Деян надеялся, что это наваждение пройдет и его отпустит, но оно становилось только хуже. 

В своих снах он раскладывал Мо во всех возможных позах, а наяву еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не запустить пальцы в мягкие кудри и привлечь в поцелуй. Но больше всего сводила с ума мысль о том, что на теле Мо были места, которых не касался еще ни один мужчина. Что, если повезет, он будет не только первым, но и единственным. Вместе с этими мыслями пришли фантазии о том, как именно он распечатает девственную задницу Мо. У него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы придумать идеальный план. Тот, который он с упоением воплощал сейчас. 

Нужно чтобы Мо узнал, что удовольствие можно получить не только членом. Что Деян намерен дойти с ним до конца. Не сразу, не сегодня. Он растянет это удовольствие, вначале вдоволь наигравшись. Язык, пальцы, может даже вибратор, пока Мо не начнет умолять о большем. Деян уверен, что Мо непременно захочет узнать, какое еще удовольствие может подарить та часть тела, которая раньше не ассоциировалась у него с сексом. 

Деян подождет, пока этот бутон не раскроется для него, готовый быть сорванным. 

***

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, я же вижу. Расскажи.

\- Да ерунда, ты не поймешь.

\- Попробую понять.

\- Я боюсь, что ты перестанешь смотреть на меня так, как смотришь сейчас. Если я... если мы... вдруг ты разочаруешься. 

\- Никогда. Ты мне веришь? 

\- Верю.

***

Мо не выдерживает и тянется рукой к своему члену. Он думал что Деян сам это сделает, но то что Деян _делал_ было... Слишком хорошо, слишком стыдно. Мо даже сам себе не признавался, но он давно хотел попробовать это. С Деяном ему не пришлось даже просить, не нужно было ничего говорить, тот действительно взял всё на себя и сейчас разбирал его на атомы, чтобы собрать вновь.

Мо обхватывает свой член под головкой и начинает быстро двигать рукой. Большой и указательный пальцы все еще мокрые от слюны, после того как он их кусал. Другой рукой он тянется к мошонке и массирует яйца, чуть оттягивая их. Он зажмуривается, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, и удивленно вскрикивает, когда Деян вдруг отстраняется и раздвигает его ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяет растяжка. 

Деян смотрит на него с такой смесью голода и похоти, что если бы взглядом можно было кого-то трахнуть, Мо бы уже лежал с ног до головы перепачканный спермой. 

\- Не останавливайся! - приказывает Деян. Он держит ноги Мо под коленями и не отводит глаз от его лица.

Словно загипнотизированный, Мо начинает двигать рукой и постепенно набирает темп. Он чувствует приближение оргазма, пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Деян сильнее сгибает его и Мо кончает себе на лицо.

Деян опускает ноги Мо на кровать и садится ему на грудь. Берет в руку свой член и быстро дрочит, скользя взглядом по белым каплям, стекающим по щекам и застрявшим в бороде Мо. Деян кончает, выругавшись на хорватском. Его сперма украшает лицо и грудь Мо. Ему нравится. Это выглядит правильно. Он останавливает Мо, когда тот тянется стереть с лица следы их удовольствия. 

\- Я сам, - говорит Деян и начинает собирать сперму пальцами. 

Мо словно понимает чего именно он хочет и приоткрывает рот. Деян подносит пальцы к его губам и медленно просовывает внутрь, Мо послушно начинает их посасывать и вылизывать начисто. 

***

\- Просто доверься мне и отпусти себя. Сегодня в мире нет никого и ничего, кроме нас двоих. 

***

Они идут в душ вместе и это привычно - толкаться локтями и пытаться разглядеть эмоции друг друга сквозь потоки воды. Мо тщательно намыливает свою бороду, косясь при этом на Деяна укоризненно. Деян только хмыкает. Ему понравилось, как пошло и горячо выглядела его сперма на лице Мо. 

Ему понравилось, что Мо послушался его и отпустил себя. 

В отличие от душевых в раздевалке, они гораздо ближе. Вдали от чужих глаз можно дать волю рукам. 

Вскоре он уже вжимает Мо в стену и целует, пока легкие не начинают гореть. Они оба готовы на второй заход и нет места лучше, чем здесь и сейчас. Деян разворачивает Мо лицом к стене и опускается на колени. 

Мо прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под его руки и губы. Это победа.


End file.
